Otra historia
by cari-chan1
Summary: a falta de otro titulo mejor, otra historia tonta :P


Una historia corta que puedo añadir a mi lista de historias tontas :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando You Syukou, descendió por las escaleras, Taiho En le esperaba con mirada interrogante.

Desde varios metros de distancia, el comisionado que supervisaba el comportamiento de los funcionarios de palacio, negó repetidamente con la cabeza, a lo que el kirin suspiró.

- Lo siento- dijo Enki, girando sobre sus talones y volviéndose hacia la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.- Parece que ha desaparecido de nuevo.

- Realmente no se cómo disculpar el comportamiento de nuestro emperador- intentó excusarse You Syukou – nunca ha sido muy dado a los modales.

- No es necesaria una disculpa, al fin y al cabo, he sido yo la que se ha presentado sin avisar.

La reina de Kei sonreía, sin dar mayor importancia a que su petición de ver a En-ou no fuera a realizarse.

- Feh! Habrá ido a conquistar alguna mujer a la ciudad – comentó Rokuta, señalando hacia abajo, refiriéndose a la ciudad de Kankyuu.

Youko contuvo la risa, la forma en que se comportaba habitualmente el emperador era una vergüenza para sus subordinados, pero ella lo encontraba cómico.

- Si a mi se me ocurriera escaparme así, a Keiki le daría un ataque.- rió ella.

Enki le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, siempre había pensado que Taiho Kei era demasiado serio.

- Algún día nuestro señor aprenderá que no debe jugar con las mujeres.- dijo You Syukou con su siempre calmo semblante.

- Eh, Youko...

La reina miró con curiosidad a Rokuta. - ¿Sí?

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor.- dijo el kirin

- ¿Un favor?

Enki asintió mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surgía en su rostro.

En una casa de té en el centro de la ciudad de Kankyuu, varias muchachas reían divertidas, encantadas con la voz y las narraciones de su apuesto interlocutor.

- ¿De verdad hicisteis todo eso, Fuukan-sama?- exclamó una de las muchachas, visiblemente asombrada.

- Por supuesto- exclamó el hombre.

- Cuéntanos más, Fuukan-sama –rogó otra.

- Cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña - continuó con el relato- encontramos un...

- ¡¡PADRE!!

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta sorprendidos con aquella exclamación, y se toparon con un muchacho de unos trece años que corría hacia ellos.

- Rokuta- lo reconoció Fuukan.

- ¡Padre! Eres tú de verdad! – exclamó el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Qué alegría encontrarte! ¡Mamá se pondrá muy contenta! Cuando te marchaste con todo el dinero pensamos que te escondías de nosotros ¡pero estás aquí!– continuó Rokuta- ¡Madre, madre!

Ante los gritos, una cabellera pelirroja asomó en la puerta.

- Youko- exclamó el hombre, con sorpresa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Fuukan!- exclamó ella, con pose melodramática.- ¡Tantos años, llegué a pensar que estabas muerto!

- Padre nunca nos abandonaría, ¿verdad?- exclamó Enki, abrazándolo.

- ¿EH?!!!!

A su alrededor, las muchachas murmuraban con asombro y echaban miradas de desagrado al que había sido su acompañante.

- Estoy tan contenta ¡nuestros cuatro hijos están deseando verte!- exclamó Youko.

- ¡Ahora podremos vivir todos juntos!- dijo Rokuta.

- ¡¿Cuatro hijos?! Os estáis pasando un poco...

Todas las muchachas finalmente se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarles miradas asesinas a Fuukan.

- Ya está, ya lo habéis conseguido- exclamó él con un suspiro.

Rokuta y Youko intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

Enki rió sosteniéndose el estomago. – Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, Shouryuu.

- Ya os habéis reído a gusto a mi costa, no?- exclamó él, dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza de Enki que estaba cubierta por un turbante.

- ¡Hey!

- Y tú, ¿Cómo me haces esto, Youko?

La reina de Kei rió. – Lo siento, pero no me puedo resistir cuando Enki me pide ayuda.

- ¡Ah! ¡Esto fue idea tuya, no baka?

- Nadie te manda a meterte en estos sitios- se defendió el kirin.

En-ou le propinó otro golpe a la cabeza de Taiho En.

- ¡Hey!

- Ya no podré volver por aquí...así que vámonos...

- Syukou estará encantado- rió Enki.

- ¿Él también?- exclamó el emperador- ¿Estabais todos conspirando contra mí?

Youko y Rokuta rieron ante la cara de disgusto de Shouryuu, el cual se dirigía ya al exterior.

- ¿Crees que habrá aprendido la lección?- preguntó la reina de Kei, en un susurro.

El kirin se echó a reír nuevamente. – Por supuesto, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Mañana se le habrá olvidado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baka significa idiota, pero también se puede leer como caballo/ciervo, que le viene muy apropiado a un kirin :P por eso es que el rey de En le puso este apodo a Enki.


End file.
